Falling Slowly
by theraspberry
Summary: Arizona is an out well known photographer searching for inspiration... rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins had a shoot to do but for some reason she wasn't feeling very inspired. The models were ok and the setting was ok too but she wasn't really feeling it.

"I can't do this…" She said to her assistant Cristina Yang.

"Sure you can. You have to." Cristina said without even looking at her.

"Who do you keep texting anyway? Is it that redhead from the other night? I didn't get to see him well but he looked pretty hot to me…" She side raising her eyebrows in an almost comical way.

"Yeah, like you would know!" Cristina said smiling but still looking at her phone.

"Hey! Just because I am a lesbian it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate male beauty from time to time, and that redhead? He's HOT!" Arizona said looking at her camera and taking a picture of a lanky brunette.

"I never fully understood the obsession people have with models. They're hostile, way too skinny and dumber than dopey." She said putting her camera down.

"Who the hell is dopey?" Cristina said finally looking up from her phone "And if you hate models so much why did you even accept this shoot?"

"He's one of the seven dwarfs…the stupid one. These girls are dumber than him and not nearly as cute!" Arizona putted her camera in her bag and grabbed her keys "And the reason why I accepted this shoot is because it's Vogue and no one says no to Vogue! My agent said it would be good for my career so that people can see a different side of me. Sure, my landscapes, happy people, animals and pimped celebrities are nice but I have to show variety…variety in form of the fashion industry."

"I can't believe you just said pimped celebrities…"

"I know, me neither." Arizona finally gabbed her bag and looked at Cristina in the eye. "Listen I need to get out for a few minutes, you know I don't do my best when I'm uninspired…."

"What! No! Arizona you can't just leave…" Cristina protested even though she knew it would be pointless.

"It's just for a few minutes, 30? Please! I need to get some fresh air, watch some happy babies, take pictures of a dog!"

"Ok…you go, I'll deal with everyone. But…you owe me a lot of Tequila tonight!" Cristina yelled as Arizona walked away.

"Thanks Crissy! You're the best!" Arizona yelled back while leaving. As Arizona was heading to her car when she got a text

_**Call me Crissy again and I'll rip your head off. With my teeth.**_

_**Cristina.**_

Arizona just smiled at her friend's crankiness and got into her car. She wasn't sure of where she should go but she knew she couldn't go far because she had to be back in 30 minutes or less…she remembered seeing a park not far from the location of the shooting so she decided to go there.

Arizona stood in the park searching for something that inspired her. She saw a lot of cute babies, happy couples and dogs but nothing seemed to be the right thing. Finally she saw a very large Great Dane chewing intensely at a dog toy. The dog looked very happy while doing it and it was obvious that chewing that toy was his only care in the world. It was funny, cute and endearing…sure it wasn't the most inspiring thing in the world but at least it was more inspiring than those insipid models. Arizona was ready to take a picture of him when she heard the world's most infectious laugh.

She looked around to see who it belonged to and finally identified the source of that melodic sound. It belonged to woman about her age with beautiful ebony black glossy hair, big deep brown eyes, amazing caramel skin and body to die for. She was wearing jeans, ugg boots, white shirt, black jacket and a simple maroon scarf but Arizona thought she had never seen anyone look so beautiful. The woman kept laughing at the book she was reading like there was no other person in the world besides her…and to Arizona there wasn't anyone else in that park.

She looked at her camera and then at the woman…_Talk about inspiration! _She thought as she pointed her camera to the woman and took a few pictures of her. Then her phone started buzzing, it was time to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me really happy! Also sorry about the mistakes in this one! English is not my first language and I'm in a hurry so...ok. See ya!**

Arizona walked back into the location with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm guessing you found inspiration in the form of very hot chick…" Cristina said to her friend as soon as she saw her.

"That's a very degrading name for a woman Cristina!" Arizona said looking at her friend and arching her eyebrows. "But if you must know-"

"Oh I do. I must know…" Cristina interrupted her.

"If you must know I did found inspiration in the form of a very beautiful woman" she said without looking at Cristina and preparing her camera for the shooting.

"Oh come on! Are you seriously not going to show me her pictures?"

"No. Not now at least…maybe later. Come on, we have hostile models to shoot and not in the way I would actually like to shoot them…" Arizona says rolling her eyes at Cristina's obvious discontent.

The shooting went ok but the whole time Arizona couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful stranger she had just seen. She knew it was silly because she hadn't even met her and she would probably never see her again…besides it was almost impossible to find out who she was just with a picture. Impossible and kind of stalkerish to be honest, but still she couldn't stop thinking about the park's gorgeous brunette with the beautiful laugh.

"Come on blondie. Let's go back to the office so we can finish editing this pictures and send them back to the editorial before 6." Cristina said grabbing her by the wrist. She nodded and began walking towards the exit.

Back at the office, the girls were working without even looking at each other because they really wanted to finish as soon as possible. To the world Cristina and Arizona's friendship was illogical but to them it made more sense than many things. Sure, they fought a lot and they tended to get on each other's nerves but at the end of the day they were an excellent work team and had each other's back.

They kept editing pictures and choosing the best ones out of a big selection when Cristina's phone ringed.

"Cristina Yang"

"Hi Cristina. This is Callie Torres from Kastner&Partners."

"Oh hi Callie. There's no need to be so formal, by the way…" Cristina said rolling her eyes

"I know, I'm sorry." Callie said laughing a little bit.

"It's ok. What can I help you with?"

"Oh it's just that the agency has been chosen to do the advertisement for the "give a damn" campaign and my boss really likes Arizona's work so…."

"So you would like her to take a few pictures…"

"Yes. For the panels you know? I'm not very familiar with her work but I googled her and I have to say she has a pretty interesting resume. Oh! And, also, I'm the responsible for the new Levi's campaign and I would like to work with her in a new concept."

"New concept? Callie, it's Levi's! They're jeans! They're blue, they're denim, they're not the most comfortable thing in the world, they're boring."

"Maybe that could be my new concept!" She said laughing at Cristina. "So when can I meet her?"

"Uhhh…let me see." Cristina covered the speaker and looked at Arizona "Hey Callie Torres from Kastner & Partners wants to meet you."

"The advertisement company?"

"No, the frozen banana company. Of course it is the advertisement company! They want you to do panels for Give a damn campaign and to shoot some other stuff for Lee jeans."

"I though you said Levi's"

"What? Yeah…whatever. Anyway are you interested or not?"

"Sure. I'll meet this Callie person. How about tomorrow at lunch?"

"Ok, let me check." Cristina removes her hand from the speaker "Callie are you still there?"

"Yes Cristina, I'm here."

"Ok so Arizona is available tomorrow at lunch. We could meet you at that little Italian restaurant near your office…"

"Ok. Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Callie. See you."

Cristina hanged up the phone and went back to editing pictures.

"So how do you know this Callie from Kastner & Partners?" Arizona asked still looking at her computer.

"We've worked together once or twice in the past. Also, she's dating Alex."

"Alex is your stepbrother right?"

Cristina nodded and then both of them went back to work. They did ended before 6 o'clock and were able to go drink that tequila that Arizona owed Cristina.

Arizona went back to her house around midnight and grabbed a folder from her bag. In there she had three pictures, the pictures she had taken of that ridiculously beautiful woman she had seen in the park just a few hours ago. She smiled at them and hanged her in her picture room along with many other pictures. Arizona knew it was stupid to say or even think that she had fallen in love with this mysterious girl but was definitely amazed by her natural and effortless beauty.

Arizona went into bed and turned on the T.V. she couldn't help but still think of the stranger at the park…it was becoming a little pathetic but she didn't cared because she felt alone and this woman was stunning so for tonight she allowed herself to fall asleep thinking of the beautiful brunette she would never see again live but who would live forever in her picture room as an eternal source of inspiration.

The next day at lunch, Arizona was sitting at a table with Cristina when she saw the brunette she thought she would never see again walk through the door.

She was happy to see her again…and she was even more happy when she walked right to her table and sat next to Cristina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update****, I've been a little busy but I'll try to update sooner.**

Chapter 3

Arizona saw the woman who had sat with them and smiled, like she heave never seen her before.

"Hi. My name is Arizona." She offered her hand to her.

"I know who you are." Callie smiled and held her hand for a little bit longer than it was necessary "I have to say you're much more beautiful in person." Arizona raised her eyebrows; someone had clearly done her research about her. "I'm not flirting by the way, I hate it when girls flirt with other girls just because they know they're a lesbian. So I'm not flirting with you and the beautiful comment has nothing to do with you being a lesbian, because-"

"I think someone needs to stop rambling." Cristina said looking at Callie.

"I'm sorry Arizona. New people make me a little nervous and I ramble when I'm nervous. It's very awkward." Callie said making a gesture with her mouth that almost melted Arizona.

_I think it's cute__ – _She though but she knew she couldn't say it, especially not with Cristina there. The woman was dating her stepbrother after all (and it sucked).

"I don't worry about it, I'm like the queen of awkward so I understand." Arizona smiled at her and Callie couldn't help but think that her dimpled smile had to be one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen.

"Ok queen of awkward stop giggling and let's talk business." Cristina said calling the waitress so that she could take the orders.

Arizona was fascinated with Callie. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but also she was very nice, funny and absolutely adorable. Arizona knew it was wrong because she had a boyfriend but she couldn't help it. Besides, it was not like she was going to make her leave her boyfriend for her. Stupid boyfriend…she hated it when women as beautiful as Callie were straight.

"Queen of awkward? We're still waiting for you answer, your highness." Cristina said rolling her eyes.

_Crap! I got too lost in her! What did they said?_"Uhh…I, uhh…"

"Eloquent as always." Cristina rolled her eyes again. "Ok so she'll start working with you on both campaigns tomorrow. I know her schedule…"

"So I guess we'll be working together!" Callie said giving Arizona one of her killer smiles.

"Yay!" Arizona said enthusiastically, maybe a little too much.

"Yay…but you'll get tired of seeing my face, trust me." Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand.

_That's impossible_ "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Callie."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Callie looks at her watch and then back at the women in front of her. "I'm sorry but I have to go back." She opens her wallet to pay for her food.

"No, don't worry it's on us…" Arizona says.

"You mean it's on you." Cristina says taking sip of her wine.

"Oh there's no need to-"

"It's on me. Really." Arizona grabs Callie's hand and looks deeply into her eyes "I can't wait to start working you."

"Ok thanks…" Callie gets a little nervous because of the intensity of Arizona's stare. She didn't knew what it was but there was something magnetic about this woman, she felt drawn to her. "I can't wait either. Bye."

Callie grabbed her purse and waved at Cristina before leaving. Arizona followed her with her eyes the whole time.

"Don't even think about it. She doesn't play for your team…"

"Everyone plays for my team, they just don't know it yet. Even you play for my team…" Arizona said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't mind playing for your team if the playing involved Scarlett Johansson"

"See? Now all we have to do is find you a danish jewish blonde bombshell…"

"Anyway don't even think about it. She's with Alex and I may not like him but he's like a brother to me." Cristina said with a serious tone in her voice. Arizona knew she was right and she wasn't really going to try anything with Callie but she couldn't help feeling attracted to her.

"Come on! She's not even my type…" Arizona said trying to lie.

"She is sooooo your type. We all know curvy dramatic latinas are your kryptonite. Besides, she's HOT." Cristina said drinking more wine.

"She is pretty but I'm not really interested so relax." Arizona said and then called the waitress; she was going to need a stronger drink.

The next day Callie arrived at Arizona's office really early. Arizona hadn't told her but she had made research of her own about the beautiful brunette. Her real name was Calliope and she was from Miami. She had studied advertising at FIU and had been working and Kastner & Partners for almost a year and a half.

"I have to say your work is impressing. You're really good Arizona…" Callie said after watching Arizona's electronic folder.

"Thanks, Calliope." Callie's opened her eyes in shock. She didn't allow anyone but her father to call her by her full name, not even her mother! But, for some reason she didn't mind that Arizona called her that way.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asked

"No. It's just that…I don't allow anyone besides my father to call me like that."

"Oh! Then I'm sorry Callie, I won't call you Calliope again." Arizona said looking down.

"No…no. It's ok. You can call me Calliope if you want, I don't mind."

"Ok, then I'll call you Calliope." Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile and continued to look trough Callie's files.

"I have to tell you, Calliope, you're very very good at what you do."

"Thanks. I like my job and I like to think I'm good at it…not as good as you are though." Callie said sincerely.

"Nonsense! You're excellent!"

"No but I mean you're very passionate about it! It reflects on your pictures…"

"Thanks but I'm not always that good. Sometimes I need to go out between shootings and find inspiration of my own…" Arizona said remembering when she saw Callie for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the things I have to shoot are not very inspiring so I have to go out and take pictures of more inspiring things. Like for example, yesterday I was doing a shoot for Vogue and the models were so insipid! So I grabbed my keys, drove around, went to a park and photographed a beautiful woman." Arizona said looking intensely into Callie's eyes. Callie didn't know what was going on but this woman made her feel things that no other woman had ever had. Whenever Arizona smiled, touched her or just looked into her eyes she felt butterflies all over her body. It couldn't be real attraction since she was straight and had a wonderful hot boyfriend but maybe a tiny little saphic crush?

"And did she inspired you?" Callie asked barely moving, starring back into Arizona's eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Arizona said finally removing her gaze from Callie's and looking back into her computer. This whole campaign thing was going to be one long hard job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Callie and Arizona began working together and Arizona was finding it a lot more distracting than she initially thought. Callie was amazing in every sense of the word and pretending not to be attracted to her was starting to get exhausting. Arizona couldn't believe that she was crushing on a straight girl but it's impossible to control this kind of things. First, it had been just crazy physical attraction but now, after meeting her it had morphed into a giant school-girl-like crush. No, not crush…crush sounded way too juvenile so maybe infatuation? Whatever it was, it was driving her nuts. Whenever she saw Callie all she wanted to do was run her fingers through that silky ebony hair while she kissed those marvelous full lips and-

"Where are you?" Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. Arizona turned around and looked at the owner of her thoughts.

"Uhh…I. Wha…What do you mean?" Arizona asked trying to play it cool but obviously and catastrophically failing.

Callie laughed at her adorableness "Well you seemed to be so deep into your own little world."

"Well, my own little world was awesome!" Callie said smiling back at Callie.

"I bet it was judging by your face." Callie looked directly into her eyes and got lost in the intensity of them again. Lately she always seemed to be getting lost in the intensity of Arizona's impossibly blue eyes and even though she loved it she didn't think it was right. She was with Alex, she was straight…but there was something about this woman that she really really liked.

"Come on! We have a shooting to do." Arizona said finally breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah. Let's go…"

Callie and Arizona took a lot of pictures of celebrities and regular people for the Give a Damn campaign. Actually, Arizona took a lot of pictures and Callie just watched her work. It was fascinating to see Arizona in her element. She was so passionate and so into what she was doing that Callie thought it was the most beautiful thing to watch.

A few hours went by and the shooting was starting to get a little intense. They were not supposed to finish today since it was a huge campaign but it was getting very tiring.

"Stand over there." Arizona said.

"What?" Callie said surprised.

".There." Arizona said pointing at the space where all the famous and anonymous models had been standing.

"Why?"

"I'm tired and this is a campaign I support for obvious reasons so I want to do my best but I can't if I'm bored so stand over there."

"How am I going to make you less tired or bored?"

"I'm going to take picture of you." Arizona said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and smiled. "Please?"

"I don't get it but ok." Callie said as she walked towards the designated space. "But I must tell you that I photograph horribly!"

"That's impossible…" Arizona said looking through her camera.

Callie posed for Arizona for a little while. She felt ridiculous and like a total loser but she remembered Arizona said she needed to get inspiration every now and then to continue with her work…she wouldn't say it out loud but the fact that Arizona might find her inspiring made her feel butterflies all over her body.

After taking a few shots of Callie, Arizona went back to doing her work. Later that day they went back to Arizona's studio and into her dark room. Callie was again fascinated by Arizona. She couldn't help but stare at her during the whole process.

When the pictures where ready, Callie began working on editing them so that she could send them to her boss and finally to the people at Give a Damn.

"I have to say that out of all the pictures this one is my absolute favorite…" Arizona said showing Callie a picture of her.

"Let me see that!" Callie said taking the picture from Arizona's hands. "Ok. No way. How can this be your favorite picture from the day? I look huge! I told you I wasn't photogenic." Callie said looking away, a little embarrassed.

"What are you talking about! You look beautiful!" Arizona said a little over enthusiast.

"No I don't! I look huge…enormous. Can you please get rid of it?"

"No, I won't. Calliope what's going on?"

"I…ok. See, I like myself ok? I know I'm not the hottest chick on earth but I'm fine, ok? I used to be very insecure thanks to a less than graceful childhood and very awkward teen years; but eventually I got over it, ok? I grew up and got over it, I'm ok now but my weight will always been kind of an issue for me and-"

"Why?"

"Why what Arizona?"

"Why will it always be an issue? You're-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Callie said, clearly shaken.

"No it's not. You're…perfect just the way you are." Arizona said singing the last five words of what she had said. Callie smiled at Arziona's Bruno Mars-y little speech. Arizona smiled back at her and got a little closer to Callie.

"My ex wouldn't have said that." Callie said looking directly at Arizona's eyes.

"Well your ex is an idiot." Arizona smiled and got even a little closer to Callie. "And so are all the people who ever made you feel less than breathtakingly stunning because you're not just "fine" Calliope."

Again, Callie got lost in the intensity of Arizona's eyes. Arizona knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it…she needed to kiss Callie.

Arizona got even closer and touched Callie's cheek with her hand; then she removed her eyes from the brunette's and looked down at her lips. They looked so delicious and Arizona felt a magnetic force pulling her to them. Callie leaned in a little closer.

Their lips touched and they both melted into the feeling. At first it was a sweet little lip kiss but it quickly became more heated. Arizona's hands went directly to Callie's waist and Callie's hands went to Arizona's neck, pulling her closer. As soon as Arizona felt Callie's tongue on hers she felt electricity running trough her veins instead of blood.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice brought her back to reality.

Damn! Had it only been a daydream?

"Are you ok? She look a little flushed…"

Crap! It had been a daydream….

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Arizona lied.

"You can go if you want to. I can finish this on my own…" Callie said looking back at her.

"Thanks but it won't be necessary. Come on let's finish this and then we'll go out for a drink."

"I can't. Alex and I are going to a bar nearby today with Cristina and some other friends but you should join us." Callie smiled at Arizona.

"I don't know, I don't want to interrupt."

"Nonsense! You're coming! You already know Cristina and you'll get to meet Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, April, Miranda and Jackson. They're very cool. A little annoying at times but cool." Callie smiled again and Arizona couldn't say no to that beautiful smile.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Awesome!" Callie said and then laughed. "I can't believe I just said awesome! I have been spending way too much time with you. Oh and on Friday we finish this campaign so we're going partying ok? So save that date for me."

Arizona nodded and smiled at Callie. This whole pretending not to be attracted to her was going to be even harder.

What Arizona didn't knew is that things were starting to become a lot harder for Callie too…

**Author's note: I promise that their first real kiss is going to be soon! I just don't want to rush this but I don't want it to be too slow either so they'll kiss soon ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I have no idea of why I'm doing this!" Arizona said to Teddy as she looked for he right shoe.

"Because you're a masochist! I don't find another reason of why would you want to hang out with the girl you're crazy about and her boyfriend." Teddy said without even looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Arizona said looking at Teddy's Macbook "Are you watching a show? Why not use the TV?"

"Because I couldn't watch the episode yesterday…" Teddy said still very into her laptop.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to watch it later because you're coming with me" Arizona said taking Teddy's macbook from her lap.

"Hey! No! Ian is going to try to kill Spencer I know it! I need to see what happens! I need to see if Ian is A!" Teddy said freaking out.

"Chill, Theodora. You sound like my mother when she watches General Hospital." Arizona said turning Teddy's laptop off.

"Pretty Little Liars is so much better than General Hospital!"

"Besides Cristina will be there, you like her right?"

"Asian girl? Sure, I like her but it's not like I'm super excited to see her." Teddy pouted, "I really really wanted to see this episode." She crossed her arms "But I guess it's ok, at least I'll get to see the object of your affection these days; see if she really is THAT hot."

"Oh trust me, she IS that hot and more." Arizona smiled at her friend "By the way don't you dare hit on her, I saw her first."

"Like I ever hit on girls you like!" Teddy said pretending to be offended.

"Oh you do it all the time! I know you don't intend more and that it is just a joke to test them but don't do it, please." Arizona begged her friend.

"Ok. All right! But this Callie girl…does she has any hot single friends?" Teddy arched her eyebrows.

"Mmmm….I really don't know any of them besides Cristina, her new boyfriend, Meredith and Derek. All of them very pretty but none of them single. I do, however, know that her friends Mark and April are single so you get to chose between them."

"Mark or April? April or Mark? Oh, What a dilemma…" Teddy said grabbing her head dramatically.

"I've heard from numerous people that Mark Sloan is extremely hot for a guy."

"Mark Sloan! The publicist! That Mark Sloan?" Teddy asked opening her eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Saying he's hot is an understatement! I'm sorry April but we wouldn't have worked out. We're interested in different things right now…" Teddy said going into Arizona's room.

"Where are you going?"

"If I'm going to hang out with Mark Sloan I need a sexier top. I'll be ready in 10."

Arizona rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch while she waited for her crazy best friend.

Arizona walked into the bar Callie had told her about and immediately looked for the brunette. Teddy walked behind her.

"Arizona! Over here!" Callie waved at her.

"Let's go Teddy Bear…" Arizona said as she walked to Callie's table.

It took them less than two minutes to reach the table but for Arizona it felt like an eternity; she was anxious to spend some time with Callie.

"Everybody this is Arizona." Arizona smiled at them, flashing her dimples "Arizona this is Meredith, Derek, April, Lexie, Jackson, you already know these two and this" she said putting an arm around Alex "is my boyfriend, Alex."

Alex stood up to shake Arizona's hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Callie talks about you 24/7."

Arizona smiled widely at the fact that the brunette seemed to think of her outside their work environment. She hadn't heard much about Alex but decided to tell a tiny little white lie. "Thanks. Calliope talks a lot about you too."

"Calliope?" He looks at Callie "She's allowed to call you Calliope but I'm not?" Callie just smiled at him and stood up too.

"It's just a name baby, don't get mad at me." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Arizona felt sick.

"Oh! And this is Teddy." Arizona said grabbing her lanky friend by the arm. "She's a reformed model who know writes articles for Cosmopolitan."

"Is she your date?" Mark asked, receiving a punch from April. "What? Everyone knows she's gay!"

Arizona laughed at the guy's lack of tact but before she could answer him, Teddy did. "Me and Arizona? Eww! That would be like lesbian incest." She said making a disgusted gesture with her face.

"Why are you related?" Mark asked, clearly interested in the unconventionally beautiful blonde in front of him.

"No but we know each other since kindergarten. It would be like incest."

"But not real incest though…" Mark said, trying to push her.

"No, not technically. Besides who said I was gay?" Teddy asked flirtatiously.

"Oh you're straight?" Mark couldn't believe his luck.

"No. But I'm not gay either." Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhere in between?"

"Yes. Somewhere in between."

"I think that's the best place to be." Mark said looking at her, then he turned his gaze to April "Kepner move!"

"What? Why?"

Before Mark could answer Lexie said "Can you see that he wants to get into miss bisexual pants here? Maybe you should stay there so that Mark can fulfill his threesome fantasy." Lexie and Mark had dated for almost three years before he broke up with her. No one ever knew why, not even Lexie but she just said that it was because they both wanted different things. It had been almost 8 months since that happened and even though Lexie was now dating pretty model boy Jackson Avery she was clearly still mad at Mark.

"I prefer the term fluid." Teddy said without even bothering.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Fluid. I prefer fluid to bisexual." Teddy said sitting next to Mark, on the seat that belonged to April Kepner. "And she's very cute" she looked at April Kepner "If I had met her at a club I would have probably hit on her." April smiled proudly "but I'm not into threesomes and I have a feeling she's not into girls." April nodded and whispered that Teddy was right.

"Drinks! This round's on me!" Derek said trying to break the tension. Arizona soon took a sit next to Callie.

"Wow, your friend is feisty!" Callie said.

"Yeah. I'm glad she wasn't rude this time…she tends to be a little rude at times."

"So she's bisexual."

"She prefers the term fluid."

"Ok so she's fluid…and you're a lesbian."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Callie said looking away.

"Calliope. Nothing has ever nor will ever happen between Teddy and I. We're like sisters!" Arizona said crinkling her nose "Besides, I'm not that into blondes."

"I figured."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean…you're a blonde so if you dated another blonde you would look like the Olsen twins."

Arizona laughed at Callie's cuteness. "You're right. Brunettes have always been my weakness. Specially if their dark hair is accompanied by dark eyes, full lips and luscious curves." Arizona said looking deeply into Callie's eyes.

"Baby, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm good." Callie said.

"Good. I'm happy that this time you really are sticking to what you said."

"No need to remind me Alex…" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes it is necessary." Alex kissed her forehead and left.

"What was he talking about?" Arizona said a little mad at Alex.

"Dieting. The issue of my life." Callie said taking a drink from her coke zero. "I always complain about my weight but never do anything so now I am and Alex is-"

"Being a jerk about it?" Arizona asked interrupting Callie.

"Helping me. He's helping me."

"No he's not! Callie, I've already told you but you're gorgeous! Your body is gorgeous…you're nowhere near fat" Arizona said, clearly frustrated.

"I know I'm not fat. Maybe that's why this is so hard…I'm not fat but I'm not thin either. I'm in the ugly middle." Callie said.

Arizona shut her eyes in frustration. How could someone so ridiculously beautiful feel so bad about herself? She wanted to hunt down all the people who ever made her feel like she wasn't good enough and hit them all with bricks.

"Calliope…"

"Don't." Callie said, "I know what you're going to say and I didn't meant that I was ugly. I meat that my body type is in the middle, a middle I don't necessarily appreciate."

"You should." Arizona said smiling at her "because if this is the 'ugly middle' then thank god or whoever is listening for that middle."

Callie just smiled at her. Arizona always made her feel good, beautiful, wanted…she didn't even knew if Arizona wanted her, and let's face it, she probably didn't but still she made her feel that way.

The rest of the night went apparently uneventfully but Arizona was about to kill Alex. Sure, he was a nice enough guy but she wasn't crazy about the way he treated Callie. If she wanted to eat something he would ask things like "Do you really think that's worth it?" or if she talked to loud he would ask her to calm down and things like that. Arizona knew it wasn't abuse or anything but still.

Alex kept talking and touching and kissing Callie and Arizona just couldn't take it anymore. She left without excusing herself and went outside the bar. Teddy stood up to go see what was wrong with her but Callie told her to stay.

Callie walked outside the bar and saw Arizona about to light up a cigarette.

"I didn't knew you smoke." Callie said and Arizona turned around to see her "Alex smokes and I hate it. I asked him to stop but he says he won't do it." Callie smiled lightly "Would you throw that cigarette away if I asked you to?"

Arizona grabbed the cigarette and threw it away in a trashcan. Then she opened her purse and threw away the whole package that she had "I would do anything you asked me to." Arizona said smiling warmly at her.

Callie blushed "Thanks" she walked a little closer to Arizona "What happened? I don't think you run away because you were desperate for nicotine."

Arizona laughed. "You're right, it wasn't the nicotine."

"Then what was it?"

"I…couldn't stand the way Alex was treating you." Arizona said firmly.

"What?" Callie asked a little surprised.

"Yes! I know he's not abusive or anything but the way he talked to you was driving me crazy! And then he hugged you and kissed you like nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened Arizona!"

"Yes it did! He was being a jerk and then he was touching you and…it was making me sick."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Callie asked almost annoyed.

"You seriously don't know?"

"I don't! Tell me!" Callie said a little bit more annoyed.

Arizona didn't say anything. She just grabbed Callie's cheek and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think you'll know now." Arizona said looking tenderly at Callie who seemed astonished "Tell Teddy I had to leave, I'm sure she doesn't want to leave yet."

"Wait! You can't just-"

Callie was interrupted by Arizona's lips crushing on hers again.

"Bye Calliope, I'll see you tomorrow at work."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I just been very busy I promise not to take so long! I promise that from now on I will update at least twice a week.**

Chapter 6

Callie was extremely nervous to go to work today. Arizona had practically told her that she liked her and she even kissed her. Sure, it was a little sweet kiss but she kissed her anyway and she was freaking out.

She didn't know what to wear, she wanted to look good for Arizona but she didn't want to be too obvious. She tried on a million outfits before she decided to wear simple black dress that accentuated her breasts. It was a little chilly but a coat will keep her warm…besides she didn't care much if she was cold because all she wanted was to look good for Arizona.

Oh the other hand, Arizona was more clamed but was also pretty nervous. She couldn't believed she had kissed her hot straight co-worker outside a bar last night. She could tell from the way Callie reacted that she wasn't completely disgusted by her and that she even maybe liked her back.

She took a quick shower and decided to wear her favorite jeans, a simple white fitted tank and boots. She decided to wear an animal print scarf and a simple grey coat. She was about to leave when someone opened her door.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked looking at the lanky blonde who had just entered.

"I'm happy to see you too, Arizona." Teddy said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you wearing last night clothes?" Arizona asked

"Why do you think?" Teddy asked back smiling and arching an eyebrow.

"You slept with him! You dirty little slut!" Arizona said laughing at her friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I tried not to but he's so sexy! Oh and he's spectacular in bed…and I'm seeing him again tomorrow night." Teddy said

"Really? That good…he does look like he knows what straight or bise…sorry, fluid girls want." Arizona said as Teddy nodded.

"Oh yeah…he certainly does. I mean we were kissing and we were already naked when all of the sudden he lift me up and pressed me against th-"

"Oh no, no, no…I don't need all the dirty details, please remain to the basics." Arizona said as Teddy rolled her eyes again. "And stop rolling your eyes or I wont tell you what happened last night."

"Ok, ok no more eye rolling. Tell me." Teddy said anxious.

"I have to go right now so I'll go straight to the point and I would tell you the rest later. Oh! And Teddy? Don't call me during the day asking for details or anything ok? I won't answer you because I won't tell you until I-"

"Ok, ok I get it…now tell me."

"I kissed Calliope." Arizona said "Bye!" As soon as she said that last word she went out of her apartment running, leaving an astonished Teddy behind.

"Wait! You can't just leave me like this!" Teddy tried to catch her but it was too late, Arizona was already turning her car on.

When Arizona arrived at work she couldn't help but catch her breath when she saw Calliope. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Arizona had always been a breast kind of woman…she really really REALLY liked breasts and Callie's were just spectacular, especially in that dress.

"You're late." Callie said trying not to look at her.

"Just by a few minutes, have you been counting the time?" Arizona asked smiling widely, trying to take advantage of her dimples.

Callie was trying really hard not to push her against the wall and kissed her with all she had. Arizona noticed Callie was a little uneasy.

"Are you ok? It was just a joke you kno-" Arizona couldn't finish her sentence because Callie's lips collided with hers. She was surprised at first but quickly responded to the kiss. As soon as she felt Callie's tongue on hers, Arizona felt a bolt of electricity running through her body…and this time it was real.

Callie's hands went immediately to Arizona's waist, trying to bring her as close to her as possible while Arizona's hands went to Callie's her. Then, out of nowhere Callie pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry." Callie said.

"Don't be…I wanted it too." Arizona said trying to hold Callie's hands.

"Oh no, please don't touch me."

"What?"

"Don't touch me. I won't be able to control myself if you do…"

Arizona laughed at Callie's cuteness "Well, maybe you don't need to control yourself." She said as she grabbed Callie's hands and then cupping her cheek "Don't think…just feel" Arizona said as she leaned over and kissed Callie again. The kiss was intense from the beginning but very short because Callie pulled apart again.

"No! I can't! I…I…I'm straight! I have a boyfriend! We work together, we can't just…" Callie hadn't noticed but she was still standing very close to Arizona who was just starring at her with a sweet smile on her face. Callie lost her train of thought and wasn't able to articulate words anymore…all she could do was stare at Arizona's lips. Eventually she kissed her again. This time it was deeper and longer than the other kisses.

"Oh God what am I doing?" Callie grabbed her forehead "I hate you!"

"No you don't." Arizona laughed.

"I do! I hate you and your stupid kissing skills! God, I should have never known what a good kisser you are! I don't know if I trust myself with that information!"

"Oh I definitely don't trust myself with the information about what an awesome kisser YOU are." Arizona said grinning madly at Callie.

"Quit grinning like that, it's creeping me out…you look like the Cheshire cat." Callie said smiling.

"I've always liked him." She smiled and moved a little closer to Callie "Relax. Nothing needs to happen if you don't want to ok?"

"I think we shouldn't do this."

"Do you?"

"I do. It's not right…I'm straight and I have a boyfriend. I do want us to be friends though"

"That's ok…I can be your friend."

"Ok."

"Ok so…lets go back to work?"

Later that night Callie was alone at her apartment. She and Alex had had a horrible fight because of the same stupid things as always and she needed someone to talk to. She tried calling Meredith or Cristina but hanged up when she realized they were more Alex's friends than they were hers. She called Mark but he monopolized the conversation talking about Arizona's bisexual friend and her kinkiness. Who would've thought? Well, at least it was fun.

She starred at her phone and then dialed a number. She was still upset about Alex.

"Hello?"

"Arizona?" Callie said in a very shaky voice. Half was because of the argument with Alex and half, because of her nervousness.

"Calliope? Are you ok? Where are you?" Arizona said in a worried voice.

"Relax I'm ok…I'm just a little upset. Can you come over? Please? I don't want to be alone."

"Ok. Text me your address and I'll be on my way."

Callie texted her address and in 20 minutes Arizona knocked on her door.

"Hi. How are you?" Arizona said entering Callie's apartment.

"I'm ok, I just had an argument with Alex."

"Oh, him. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Can you stay over and just hold me?" Callie asked and she sounded so small that Arizona felt her heart breaking in a million pieces.

"Ok. I'll stay." Arizona said knowing she will regret it later.

"Thanks. You're the best." Callie said giving Arizona a little peck on the lips.

They quickly moved to Callie's bedroom and lay together in bed. Arizona held Callie from behind for a little while before Callie turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Thanks again. For coming here…"

"Don't worry. Like I told you yesterday, I would do anything if you asked me too."

"Even join the Russian circus?"

Arizona laughed and removed Callie's hair from her face and gently placed it behind her ear "Even that."

Callie smiled and then leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Goodnight Arizona." Callie said as she putted an arm around Arizona's waist.

"Goodnight Calliope."

Yeah, this whole 'friends' thing was not going to work at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me this long but I've had tons of work and I also had a few personal problems that didn't allowed me to write this past week****s. I'll try not to let my personal issues affect my fic again but this have been a tough couple of weeks :(. **

Chapter 7

The morning after Arizona woke up to the smell of coffee. She realized Callie wasn't by her side and she walked over to the kitchen where she thought she would find the latina but instead a pair of green eyes met hers.

"Hi? What are you doing here?" the green eyed girl said with a heavy Australian accent.

"Hi…I'm sorry are you Calliope's roommate?" Arizona asked.

"I'm Sadie Harris, I'm Callie's neighbor…I sometimes come here in the mornings to torture her." Sadie smiled.

"I'm Arizona Robbins. Where's Callie?"

Before Sadie could answer her Callie came into the kitchen in a towel. Arizona had to catch her breath when she saw Callie's caramel covered only by that little towel.

"There you are pretty lady. Your friend here has been asking for you…" Sadie said smiling at the sight of Callie.

"Arizona! I was just going to wake you up…" Callie said looking at Arizona.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked.

"It's 7:15" Sadie said.

"Oh…" Arizona said looking at Sadie. She didn't know what it was but there was something about the Australian girl that she didn't liked. "Then I guess I must be going. I have to take a shower and change my clothes before going to work."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Callie said without looking at her.

"Ok then. Bye Calliope" Arizona looked at Callie who was still trying to avoid her gaze "Bye, Sandy it was nice to meet you."

"It's Sadie" Sadie said looking directly at Arizona's eyes "and it was nice to meet you too."

Arizona didn't moved for a few seconds and then walked out of the apartment.

"Care to explain me what the hell happened?" Sadie asked Callie.

"There's nothing to explain! What are you doing here anyway? I should've never given you my emergency spare key. My mom warned me not to make anything but small talk with my neighbors but of course I wouldn't listen to her…"

"Shut up! You love me, besides if it wasn't for me you wouldn't wake up every morning to a nice cup of coffee and toasts with vegemite" Sadie smiled at her.

"Well I do like vegemite…"

"See? Now, do you want to explain me what happened between you and that blonde chick?"

"Arizona, her name is Arizona."

"Isn't it a state?"

"It is…"

"Weird name."

"Really? 'Cause I find Sadie so much weirder..." Callie grinned at her.

"Very funny…NOT! Now tell me."

"There's nothing to tell…I had a fight with Alex and I called her because she is my friend."

"Why didn't you just knock my door?"

"I did, but I got no answer…" Callie lied, knowing how of a heavy sleeper her friend was just in case she was home.

"Now that I remember I went out on a date…"

"See? You weren't home."

"Ok, ok but that doesn't explain why she was looking at you like she wanted to eat you when you walked in wearing this towel only." Sadie opened her eyes "Which, I must say, it's a very flattering look on you."

"Oh shut up Sadie!"

"You know it's true! She wants you! I mean…she's gay, right?"

"How do you know that!"

"Because I'm a closeted lesbian and a judgmental bitch which means I have an awesome gaydar…" Sadie winked at her.

"You're not closeted and you stole that line from Glee."

"I did, I love Santana!" Sadie smiled "But that's not the point! She is gay! I know it because she's a well known photographer and she's very open about her sexuality."

"I knew it! Because your gaydar sucks!"

"No it doesn't!"

"It does! When you met me you thought I was a lesbian…"

"And I still haven't lost hope!" Sadie said raising her eyebrows.

"She kissed me." Callie blurted

"What!"

"She kissed me…and I kissed her back. We kissed."

"Oh…well that's surprising. I thought you were straight."

"I am. I am…it was a mistake. It just happened but it won't happen again."

"Yesterday?" Sadie asked curiously and a little hurt even if she wasn't going to admit it.

"Yes…and the day before too." Sadie's expression suddenly changed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that…you always said that if you ever felt like exploring that side of your sexuality I would be your first choice. I'm hurt."

"Oh Sadie I didn't meant to…I'm sorry, I don't really-" Callie was interrupted by Sadie's laughter.

"I'm just kidding, you big silly girl!" Sadie said almost a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're hot and everything but so not my type…" Sadie said lying and trying to hide that she really was hurt.

"Ok then. Well, it was a mistake…it's not going to happen again." Callie sat in her kitchen table "Now where's that vegemite?"

"You may want to put some clothes on first…"

"Oh! Right, I'll be right back."

Arizona walked into her apartment and Teddy was there making Yoga on a pink yoga mat.

"Why are you always here!" Arizona asked her friend.

"Hello to you too."

"Seriously! Can't you make yoga in your own apartment?"

"My roommates are two college boys! Not exactly a nice place to do yoga!"

"They're your younger brothers!"

"Still! Not a nice place. Besides, you love to have me here and-Wait a second! You dirty, dirty, dirty slut! Where have you been all night!" Teddy walked over to her.

"It's not what you're thinking…"

"Really? Because I think it is…"

"Trust me, it's not."

"Then where were you?"

"At Callie's but, before you get all excited and stuff, nothing happened. She wasn't feeling well and I went. That's all." Arizona said looking down.

"That's not all...tell me." Teddy said sitting down on Arizona's couch.

"You know me too well for my own good." Arizona said sitting on the couch too.

"It's a gift. Now tell me."

"Ok we kissed again yesterday but she told me that she wanted us to be friends and nothing more. I accepted it because well what other choice did I had right?" Teddy nodded and Arizona continued, "So I was starting to figure out how the hell was I going to be ok with this whole friends thing when she called me and asked me to come ever, which I did. I got there and she asked me if I could stay with her and hold her. She kissed me a couple of times and then I fell asleep holding her."

"Romantic."

"Yeah, except it's not. She's straight Teddy. I mean she has a boyfriend! She's just confused, that's all."

"Oh women! They're so complicated!"

"They are! Oh! And did I tell you she has a lesbian admirer too?"

"Another one?"

"Yes. A skinny green eyed blonde with a sexy Australian accent who happens to be her neighbor and friend."

"How do you know the aussie is an admirer? She told you?"

"No, but she didn't had too. It was obvious! Her eyes shinned when she saw Calliope. Urgh! I hate her."

"Mature."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to be so much cooler than this…"

"Well, you're in love….and love mak-"

"Wait, wait, wait…who said I was in love? I'm not in love! I'm just…infatuated, that's all."

"You are so obviously in love Arizona! Don't even try to deny it…"

Arizona was going to answer her when the door opened and a tall guy camed in carrying a starbucks paper bag and three coffees.

"Sorry I took so long, babe, but there was a huge line at starbucks."

"That's ok baby" Teddy kissed him on the lips and then looked back at Arizona who seemed shocked.

"We bought you coffee" Teddy said nonchalantly.

"Did you spend the night here?" Arizona asked.

"Oh no, no…we spend the night at my apartment but she wanted to come here to borrow some clothes."

"My brothers had company over."

"Ok…" Arizona smiled at her friend. She was annoyed by the fact that she would just use her apartment and her things whenever she wanted too but she was happy that she had finally found what she was looking for in Mark.

At work Callie was a little desperate. She didn't know what was going to happen and she was extremely nervous about seeing Arizona. Finally the blonde walked through the door.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. How are you?"

Arizona laughed a little bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You say me this morning…you know how I am."

"I guess I do." Callie said looking obviously nervous.

"Relax. There's no need to be nervous."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous…"

"You are. It's very cute actually…" she said walking up to her.

"Don't stand so close to me, remember?"

"Because you won't be able to control yourself, right?" Arizona said smiling madly.

"There it is! That creepy grin again!"

Both of them laughed and then Arizona got serious.

"On the risk of sounding crazy and completely out of place…what's the deal with that Sandy girl?"

"Sadie."

"Whatever" Arizona said rolling her eyes "you know whom I mean."

"She's my neighbor and she was my first friend when I first moved to Seattle."

"Oh…nice. So does she, is she….is she seeing someone? You know, does she has a boyfriend or maybe a girlfriend?"

"No, she's been single for a while, her last girlfriend was asutralia-wait. Why are you asking me this? Do you like Sadie?"

"What! No! It's just curiosity…"

"It's ok if you did…I mean she is HOT and she's a lesbian so if you did like her you should tell me so that I can hook you guys up and don't worry about me be-"

"Calliope! Stop! I don't like Sadie, I just wanted to know if she was gay to see if I needed to fix my gaydar, that's all."

"Really?"

"Really! Besides blondes are not my type…I'm more of a brunette kind of woman."

"Cristina said latinas were your kryptonite."

"When did she said that?"

"I may have asked her a thing or two about you."

"Well Cristina is only partially right."

"How is that?"

"Not all latinas are my kryptonite. Currently I'm only interested in one."

Callie didn't noticed but Arizona had gotten dangerously close to her.

"Arizona. We shouldn't, it's not right."

"Then why does it feel so right?"

"I don't know. I don't….know." With that last word the gap between them was closed.

Callie was sitting in her desk with the feeling of being watched.

"It's rude to stare…"

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not really starring…"

Callie then noticed the sound.

"Are you taking pictures of me?" Callie said finally looking up.

"I am…"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I…I love taking pictures of you." Arizona said sincerely "I don't think I've ever photographed anyone as beautiful as you so…I love taking pictures of you."

"But I photograph horribly!"

"Stop saying that!" Arizona said walking to her "Who told you that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. But listen to me….you, Calliope Torres, are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. On the risk of sounding cheesy you're breathtakingly stunning."

"That was very cheesy."

"I know, but it's true." Arizona cupped Callie's cheek and then gave her a little peck on the lips. "Now let me take a few pictures of you before we go to the location, you know I need inspiration to make a good job."

"And I inspire you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Callie just smiled and looked directly at Arizona who took a few pictures of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I officially suck! I've been busy but that's no excuse! I shouldn't have abandoned this fic like this and I apologize. I can't promise that I will update regularly but I do promise that I will finish this and I will do my best to at least update once every one or two weeks…****oh and I'm using lots of c's as…. dividers? Separators? Whatever! You get my point.**

**This is going to be loooooong.**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Chapter 8

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked without even looking at Arizona.

"Nothing…why would something be wrong with me?"

"You're just acting so strange lately. I mean, you normally are a weird person but-ah! I know what's wrong with you." Christina stood up from her desk and went over to Arizona's "you're horny!" she said grinning at her and raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not!"

"You are! Come on! Who was the last person you slept with! Mmm…I know! It was that little brunette with the cute pixie-like haircut"

"Reed"

"That's right! Her! It was months ago Arizona, months!"

"I know! I know…but that doesn't mean I'm horny! Now would you just shut up and keep working? We need a lot to do before we can send this to the editors and we only have a couple of hours left…" Arizona said practically snapping at Christina

"Irritability is a sign of sexual frustration…" Arizona gave Christina a death glare "just saying…"

Christina was right. It had been months since Arizona had had sex. She was horny as hell and absolutely frustrated. Things with Callie hadn't changed that much either or well, they had changed but they hadn't improved.

They had about a week left before they ended their work together and she had no idea what would happen from there. Sure, they still had obvious feelings for each other and for a while they still shared kisses every now and then but as the weeks went by, Callie became more and more firm in her determination to not cheat on Alex. Finally, two weeks ago Callie had told her she had feelings for her but she was in love with Alex and didn't want to hurt him so it had to stop for good. And it did.. Arizona was sad but what else could she do? She was certainly not going to beg.

Then, suddenly, the object of her frustration (and sadness, horniness, desperation and so on) walked into the room wearing a simple green blouse over dark jeans and boots. Her hair was up in a bun held only with a pencil. She had her glasses on and not much make up. To Arizona, she looked stunning, as always.

"Oh hi, Arizona…Christina." Callie said as she entered the room.

"Hello Callie" Arizona said without even looking at her.

"Hello Jenny from the block" Christina said still working on her computer.

Callie ignored Christina's nickname and went over to Arizona's desk. "Hey"

"Hey" Arizona answered without looking at her.

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"In private, I mean."

Christina looked at the two of them. She knew something was going on between the two of them because they went from being bffs to barely speaking to each other. Maybe it had something to do with the Levi's ad? She knew Arizona wanted to do a gay approach on it but had no idea of what Callie thought. Maybe they disagreed about that? Arizona's idea was pretty great, at least artistically, but Callie was the real advertising expert so who knew? She decided to leave them alone so that they could fix their issues.

"You know what? I could use some coffee. Arizona do you want some?"

"Uh…sure. Soy latte, two shots, just a little bit of sugar."

"Yeah like I will remember that…" Christina said rolling her eyes as she left the room.

"So? What do you want to talk to me about? If it this is about the Levi's ad then the photos are almost done but we still need to-"

"It's not about that and you know it."

"Then what is it Calliope?" Arizona instantly regretted using Callie's full name. It sounded way too personal but Callie didn't seemed to mind.

"Look, just because we decided to end…whatever it was that was going on between us it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I like you Arizona, I genuinely do and I would like to be your friend."

"Friends. Right. Ok." Arizona kept looking trough some files.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What else do you want me to say? That I'm thrilled to be your friend? No, that would be lying. Do you want me to beg you to dump your boyfriend and explore a newer side of your sexuality with me? I won't. Then yes, Callie, that's all I'm going to say."

"Arizona, come on…there was a time before this all started were we could just-"

"That time never existed Callie. We were never just friends…but I'm willing to try, just don't expect me to braid your hair and gush over how cute your stupid boyfriend is." Arizona said looking directly at Callie.

"Ok. I'm sorry if I ever-"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy. Not only do I have to finish editing this pictures I took of that Twilight's actress that looks like a Hot Topic mannequin for W magazine but I also would like to finish with the Levi's ad as soon as possible." Arizona said looking at the screen of her iMac and not at Callie.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore. See you around."

Just as Callie was leaving the room Christina came in carrying two coffees and a paper bag.

"You look pissed."

"I'm not! I'm just busy and stressed and I fuckin' want to finish this stupid thing!" Arizona said covering her face with her hands.

"Relax…I brought you your soy latte thing and a butter croissant." Christina left one of the coffees and the paper bag in Arizona's desk.

"Oh my god, thank you! You rule!"

"I know, just don't get used to it."

They continued working for a few hours until they finally finished.

**ccccccccccccccc**

Arizona was at her apartment watching tv. It was Friday and she should be out doing something fun or whatever but she didn't felt up for it. She was about to drink her second cup of tea when someone knocked desperately at her door. It wasn't late, just about 8 so she wasn't really worried.

She opened the door and wasn't surprised by who it was on the other side of the door.

"Hi Teddy…" Arizona said entering her apartment and opening her door so that Teddy could come in too.

"What the hell are you doing drinking tea and wearing pajamas? It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" Teddy said as she closed the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! Rebecca Black!"

Arizona looked at her like she had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Have you been living under a rock? It's even old now!"

"You seriously spend way too much time on line…" Arizona said rolling her eyes and sitting back on her couch "You're welcome to stay with me and drink this marvelous peach blend if you want to by the way…"

"Urgh…you suck!"

"Why are you here anyway? Where's Mark?"

Teddy looked down a little bit "He's…I don't know, probably shagging some whore. Whatever."

"Oh Teddy, he cheated on you?"

"No, he didn't because we would have needed to be in a relationship for it to be considered cheating and we never said anything about exclusivity so…technically it wasn't cheating."

"But you two seemed so into each other! With all the oh baby and stuff…"

"I know, I know but who cares! He's so yesterday…besides I kinda miss pussy." Teddy said nonchalantly.

"You're disgusting!"

"What? You like pussy too…"

"Oh trust me, I do but I guess I just will never get used to way you speak about both male and female…reproductive organs"

"Must you always be so technical? Call them by their names! Nothing's going to happen if you do" Teddy said looking at Arizona. "By the way, you must miss pussy too…you haven't had sex in ages!"

"Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my sexual life? I'm fine!"

"Are you really?"

"Yes…NO! I'M NOT! TEDDY, I'M HORNY AS HELL!"

Teddy stood up from the couch and sat on a chair nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving a little, just in case."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to jump you! That would be like ew, just the thought disgusts me…"

"Glad to see we're both on the same page. Anyway, I think we should-" just as soon as Teddy was going to finish her sentence Arizona's phone buzzed. It was Christina.

"Hello Christina. What? No, I don't feel like going out. No way! No. Besides, I'm with Teddy and she's not feeling well"

"I'm feeling great! Don't let her lie to you!" Teddy yelled so that Christina could hear her.

Arizona mouthed "I hate you" to Teddy and she stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh you heard her? Ok. Fine…we'll go. What other choice do I have? See you in an hour. Bye" Arizona hanged up and looked at Teddy "It was Christina. She, her boyfriend and some other of her friends are going to a club tonight and want us to go with them. Thanks to you, we have to go."

"I do want to go. Besides, I like Asian girl…she's fun…and hot! If she wasn't straight I would have already-"

"And that's were you stop. Seriously, must you think about sex all the time?"

"What can I say? I'm a sexual being…" Teddy said standing up. "Come on, we need to get ready if we're meeting them in an hour."

**cccccccccccccccccccc**

Teddy and Arizona arrived to the club and searched for their party. Arizona was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple cropped shiny white shirt that showed just a little bit of her toned stomach and amazing emerald green high heels. Teddy, was wearing a simple skin tight strapless black mini dress and a pair of beautiful purple high heels that weren't as high as Arizona's.

Their eyes looked for their searched across the room and as soon as they saw them Arizona's heart stopped.

"Oh my god Teddy, they're here."

"I know…that's what we came right?"

"Not just them them…them as in Callie and Alex. They're here. I don't think I can do this." Arizona turned to leave.

"Of course you can. We're going over there and we're going to have fun ok? Don't pay attention to them; especially to her…if she chose him over you it's her loss. Let's go."

Teddy and Arizona walked over the table that their friends? were sharing.

"Hello everyone…" Arizona said looking at everyone. She immediately recognized Christina's boyfriend Owen, April, Jackson, Lexie, Meredith, Derek and of course Alex. However, she didn't recognize the two men that were sitting next to Owen. Owen instantly said "Arizona, Teddy…this is Caleb, an old friend from college and this" pointing at a redhead guy "is Ryan, my brother." Arizona and Teddy said hello and took a seat. Teddy was seated between Arizona and Meredith and immediately began chatting whit her while Arizona was next to Ryan. Ryan was nice enough but he was obviously interested in Arizona and she didn't know how to tell him she was gay. Suddenly he offered to buy her a drink.

"Look Ryan…you're very and nice and everything and I will accept a drink but only if there are no other intentions involved."

"I don't understand. I thought we were hitting off…"

"We are…you're nice and I would love for us to be friends." Ryan still looked confused "I'm gay."

"Oh! I didn't knew. I'm sorry. Can I still buy you a friendly drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a vodka lime."

Ryan left for the bar and asked for the drinks. While he was waiting for the drinks to be ready he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Thunder, were are you? Listen to me…you need to come to Aura (_**just made up that club! Not from Seattle so I have no idea of which clubs are hot!**_) right now. No, Thunder…listen to me. There is a girl here you might want to meet. She's hot, smart, nice AND a lesbian. Come right now. I'm not going to send you her picture; you're just going to have to trust your brother on this one. Ok, see ya in a few. Bye."

While Ryan was buying the drinks and having a phone call with his sister, Callie moved next to Arizona.

"I didn't knew you were coming" Callie said, taking a sip of her rum and coke.

"I didn't knew I was coming either. Does it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Does what makes me uncomfortable?"

"My presence…" Arizona said looking to the side and smiling, hoping Ryan would hurry with the drinks.

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you're here." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. "So…Ryan?"

"Oh he's super nice!"

"He's clearly interested in you, you know…" Callie said rolling her eyes.

"He's not…not anymore anyway. He knows I'm gay."

"Oh…ok." There was another awkward silence and Ryan finally arrived with the drinks so Callie moved back to her chair.

"Sorry, there was a lot of people at the bar…" he said handing Arizona her drink.

"Don't worry, it's ok. Thank you, by the way."

"No worries." He clicked his glass with her and took a sip of his whisky sour. "So…you're a lesbian."

"Excuse me?"

"That came out wrong, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm assuming you were trying to get somewhere so why not going straight to the point?" Arizona said hoping he wouldn't be another of those guys who suggested threesomes or asked uncomfortable questions about lesbian sex because she was really enjoying his company.

"My sister…my beautiful sister is also a lesbian. She might be coming over in a few minutes with some friends and I would you two to meet. Is that ok?"

Arizona didn't knew what to say. Was she ready to meet someone else? It didn't have to lead anywhere, she could just have fun tonight with Ryan's sister and who knows, maybe she ended up meeting someone he really liked. But she already knew someone she really liked…no, not liked…she already knew someone she was absolutely and completely in love with but that someone was sitting in the same table holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Sure, I would love to meet your sister."

"Awesome!" he turned to Owen "Hey, Owen…Thunder is coming in a few minutes"

"She is? Why? I thought she wasn't going to do anything tonight…"

"Turns out she is. She asked me if she could come…and I would like her to meet Arizona."

Callie frowned "Who's Thunder?"

"Owens's lesbian sister. She's HOT, by the way" Christina said taking a sip of her drink. Owen looked at her "What? I have eyes."

"Is her name Thunder?" Callie said trying not to laugh.

"Oh! No, it's Addison but we call her Thunder…it's always been her nickname." Owen answered.

"Why?"

"Because she's our little thunder…"

"Addison Hunt…aka thunder. Lovely." Callie said obviously annoyed.

"It's Addison Montgomery actually. When our parents divorced she decided to use our mother's maiden name" Ryan explained.

Just as Callie was about to reply everyone saw a gorgeous redhead walking towards them. The woman was absolutely stunning. She was tall and had perfect silky redhead that framed her face beautifully. She also had the same bright blue eyes as her brother and flawless ivory skin. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful tight navy short blue dress and heels to die for.

"Thunder! You made it!" Ryan said, standing up to hug her sister.

"Hello Ry. Owie." She hugged both of her brothers and then Ryan made her turn to face Arizona.

"Addison, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Addison Montgomery, my sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you…" Arizona said as she extended her hand to Addison.

"Nice to meet you too. Ryan didn't lied, you are beautiful." Addison said as she took Arizona's hand.

Callie felt like she could explode. She didn't knew this Addison woman but she already knew she hated her. She hated the way she was looking at Arizona and she most definitely hated the stupid grin on Arizona's face. She also hated Ryan for switching seats to sit next to April and leaving Addison and Arizona next to each other. She, however, loved Teddy a little bit for being at Arizona's other side and talking to the woman too. Still, she hated this whole situation…why the hell had Ryan decided to hook Arizona and his sister up? What kind of person does that! It's not like Arizona was…oh wait. Arizona was single and nothing but her friend…then why did the idea of her and that stupid beautiful redhead together bothered her so much? Oh, right…because she was in love with her and was green with jealousy.

**This was long! I know but I guess I was inspired. Did it suck? Should I stop? Be sincere! I might update again tomorrow because I have a few ideas about this. Please review and don't give up on me **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**** And I thought it was a lot longer than it actually was lol…because I had like 7 pages of word so I guess now I know that it wasn't too much. Anyway, here's chapter 9! Also sorry for the mistakes…English is not my first language and I tend to write very fast and rarely revise it.**

**Oh yes…I think I should say I don't own Grey's Anatomy?**

Chapter 9

Callie couldn't stop starring at the women sitting across the table. They were obviously having a lot of fun and that sucked, at least for her. Addison was obviously beautiful but the whole time she had been secretly hoping for her to be a bitch; but from the look on Arizona's face she was actually nice a lot of fun. She knew it was wrong, she knew she had no right to be jealous, she knew she should hope for Arizona to meet someone amazing to be happy with but she just couldn't help feeling the way she did.

Across the table, Arizona kept throwing glances on Callie's direction every now and then. She felt her eyes on her and it was distracting. Addison was nice and obviously very attractive but she just wasn't attracted to her. Besides, she was barely participating in the conversation anymore and just laughed or smiled whenever she felt it was necessary. Teddy and Addison were talking and laughing and it seemed like they were having fun. Addison tried her best to include her in the conversation but Arizona jus wasn't in a very good mood. Especially because Callie and Alex had been very touchy feely all night and she was green with jealousy.

Callie kept looking at the. Suddenly, Addison said something in Arizona's ear, which cause her to laugh as Addison putted her hand over Arizona's arm and looked directly into her eyes as she smiled.

"Alex, honey, could you please get me another drink?"

"Are you sure? I think you've had enough, baby. Alcohol has lots of calories and last time we talked about it you said you-"

"Urgh! Whatever, I'll go get it." Callie stood up but Alex grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be a jerk. It's just that I love you and I want you to be good and healthy. What about having just a diet coke?" He said as he kissed her cheek and walked to the bar. Callie looked again at Arizona and saw her laughing with Addison again. Their eyes met and she ran to the bathroom.

Arizona noticed something had happened between Callie and Alex because when her eyes met Callie's she looked a little shaky. She knew it wasn't her business anymore but she needed to know that Callie was ok, that Alex wasn't being a jerk to her again, that he was treating her like the queen she was.

"Uh…guys. I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

Teddy and Addison didn't seemed to mind at all and Arizona stood up from their table.

"So…Teddy." Addison said seductively "is that short for something?"

"Certainly not for Thunder." Teddy flirtatiously replied. "But it is short for a hideous name."

"It can't be that bad…"

"Oh trust me, it is!" Teddy said taking a sip of her drink.

"I doubt it, you're too sexy." Addison simply responded, chewing at the thin red straw from her drink. She placed her hand on Teddy's leg and rubbed it gently. "I'm sure you make it work."

Teddy couldn't help but being attracted to Addison. She was funny, smart and sexy as hell. However, she couldn't just flirt with her when she was kind of Arizona's date.

"Look, Addison…" Teddy said removing Addison's hand from her leg. "You're sexy, super sexy but-"

"Oh please don't tell me you're straight. You're too hot to be straight." Addison said finishing her drink.

"Uh…no, I'm not straight." Addison smiled "But…Arizona's kind of the reason why you're here and-"

"I'm not interested in Arizona." Addison said seductively "not in the way I'm interested in you anyway." Addison placed her hand on Teddy's leg again "and I think I've made it pretty clear during this whole evening" Addison said arching an eyebrow. She was right. The whole time she had been blatantly flirting with Teddy. "Besides I don't think she's interested in me either." Addison said, offering Teddy her most seductive smile.

Teddy smiled back and wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders. She leaned in close to her so that she could whisper in he hear "I'm still not going to tell you my name. Not yet, at least…but I might tell you later" Teddy winked at her " and you'll increase your chances if you get me another vodka tonic"

Addison gave Teddy's leg one last caress before going to the bar

**c****ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Callie leaned against the sink with her eyes closed. She was fighting back the tears that were threatening to come down. Tears of pain because of Arizona and that stupid redhead, tears of pain for being such a coward, tears of anger because of Alex.

"Are you ok? Are you drunk?" She heard a voice say. She knew that voice; she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little flushed…" Arizona said walking over to Callie.

"I'm ok, I only had two drinks. I'm not drunk."

"You don't look ok."

"Geez, thanks." Callie said rolling here eyes.

"No, I mean you look beautiful of course but you don't look fine fine…you…you know what I mean." Arizona said looking down.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds were they both were starring at their feet.

"So…thunder." Callie said

"What about her?"

"Nothing. She's just…hot. I mean if you are into the whole tall, slim, redhead and flawless skin kind of thing." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"She is…and she's fun." Arizona said.

"Hot and fun. Sounds like Allison is quite a catch."

"Addison. Her name is Addison."

"Whatever. I'll just go and you…you go back to thunder so that the two of you can get married." Callie was about to leave when Arizona grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let go of me."

"No!"

"Arizona, please."

"Callie, turn around." Callie didn't turned around. "Calliope, look at me."

Callie turned around a faced Arizona; her eyes were filled with tears.

"What?"

"What's going on? And don't say 'nothing' because I know you and I know that there's something bothering you."

"I don't like Addison."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate her, as a matter of fact. I don't like the way she looks at you, I don't like the way she talks to you, I don't like the way she touches you. I hate her." Callie said.

"What the hell? Do I need to remind you that you were the one who wanted nothing to do with me?"

"I never said that! I said I wanted to be your friend and as your friend I'm telling you that I don't like her for you. There I said it."

"Oh really? Because I'm sensing a little jealousy here Calliope and like I said before you have no right to be jealous." Arizona said finally releasing Callie's wrist.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like the way she looks at you like she…"

"Like she what, Calliope? You know what? You're just a selfish, self ce—"

Before Arizona could finish what she was about to say Callie pushed her against the bathroom wall and kissed her with all she had. It took Arizona a few minutes to get over the shock but she kissed her back. Arizona felt Callie's tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. They kissed for a few minutes until the lack of oxygen forced them to separate.

"I'm sorry." Callie said, still wrapped in Arizona's embrace.

"Don't be." Arizona said leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you." Callie said holding Arizona tight.

"I've missed you too." Arizona said leaning in and kissing her again. The kiss deepened, hands began exploring each other's bodies and suddenly the need for more was overwhelming.

"Get me out of here. Take me to your apartment." Callie said almost whispering.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Let's forget about him right now. Please just, I want you." Callie said kissing Arizona again. Arizona knew this was wrong but she didn't cared. She wanted to be with Callie, she needed to be with Callie and here she was practically begging her to take her.

"Ok, lets go." Arizona gave Callie one last kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait! What about Allison?" Callie asked.

"Addison. And it looks like she's more than alright." Arizona said as she pointed at Addison and Teddy dirty dancing with each other on the dance floor.

They both laughed and walked out of the club feeling both excited and terrified at the same time.


End file.
